I am there for you no matter what
by Partager Super
Summary: Talk about awkward. Arthur and Merlin catch Gwen practically half naked and drunk. Love happens for Arthur and Gwen and this story is about them.


Gulp. Gwen drank one last sip as she was drunk as hell. She watched as everyone cheered for her. Yep, today was her birthday and she was celebrating. Arthur wouldn't approve but she didn't care. He was marrying some idiotic princess.

Figure's. Never trust a guy as handsome as him. He is dangerious. She was so lost that she didn't relize a handsome servant guy next to her smiling at her. He was african american and had such a beautiful toned body.

Gwen smiled at him as they shared another drink. Yep tonight was going to be fun, Gwen thought as she chugged another beer down.

"Arthur and Merlin"

"Hey Arthur" Merlin said smiling like a goat, well thats what Arthur thought when he saw him smiling. "Why are you smiling like a goat?" Arthur said waling over to Merlin.

"Goat? Nevermind that. Today is Gwen's birthday. But ofcourse you know that. So me and her are supposed to be grabbing drinks" Merlin said finishing his last order for the night.

"Birthday? Gwen?" Arthur asked to himself. Merlin nodded. "Ofcourse I know that" Arthur said. Arthur was smiling like a goat now. Merlin knew what he wanted.

"You want to come with me?" Merlin asked. Arthur sqrunched up his nose to think. "Well I am done with everything so I am free tonight. Why not" Arthur said as Merlin got his shirt on.

They walked out of the kingdom to something they never expected to happen. They walked for a couple minutes until they went to the bar. The name was "Old Rusty's" Great name huh? ahaha.

They walked in an automatically saw a dark skin girl dancing on the table's as guys shouted at her and cheered and started to whistle. She then started to take off her dress.

Arthur and Merlin both had wide open faces. Arthur went over their fast and got on a chair and got on the table with Gwen. "What are you doing Gwen?" He asked trying to put her dress back up as it was falling off of her boobs.

Arthur felt bad. He never seen Gwen like this before. "What does it look like jerk. I am taking off my clothes" She said taking it off. "Dance with me" She said as she started to grind against him.

Arthur looked at Merlin as Merlin was smiling. "Merlin" He yelled as he felt someone against him. Merlin rushed over. "Gwenivere. Stop" He wined. She looked at him before kissing him.

Arthur snapped out of it. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back. He wasn't going to take advantage of her. He swung her over his shoulder as he walked out of the bar with Merlin following closley behind.

Arthur then felt something on his behind. Gwen yes has slapped his but. Arthur blushed and rolled his eyes as he brought Gwen to his room. He couldn't bring her back to her house so she could get more wasted.

Merlin helped him as they made sure no one was following them from the bar and nobody in the hall to see. They reached Arthur's chambers as Arthur carried her in bed and put her down on the bed.

"Let's play you two" She said as she started to take off her clothes again. "I am out" Merlin said as he started to walk out. "Merlin" Arthur said as he gave Merlin a death glare. Merlin sighed and folled his eyes as he went back to help Arthur who was soon pushed on to Gwen.

Gwen got on top of him and started to make out with him. Arthur was throwing his hands out so Merlin could help him. Merlin helped Gwen off of Arthur to only have her start making out with Merlin.

Now Arthur got jealious. No one touches Gwen. Arthur grabbed Gwen as put her on the bed. Arthur sent Merlin out to get some clothes for Gwen. Arthur was on his own now.

He laid Gwen down and laid next to her brushing her hair. She soon fell asleep on his chest. He sighed but soon smiled as he saw Gwen sound asleep. She never has been so pretty, he thought. He continued to brush her hair till Merlin came.

Merlin enterd his chambers. Arthur told him to be quiet. Merlin smiled at the two love birds. "Oh shut up" Arthur said. Merlin threw him the clothes. "Enjoy yourself" Merlin said as he ran out.

Arthur had to change her. Great. He got off from under her and slowly closed his eyes as he took off her dress. He put her shorts on and went to grab a shirt when there was none.

Merlin had forgotten a shirt. "I am going to kill him" Arthur whispered as he tip-toed to his dresser grabbing a shirt and putting it on Gwen. She looked cute with his shirt. He laid next to her and soon fell asleep with her.


End file.
